shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Grand Voyage the Movie: Episode of D'Artagnan Plus - The Definition of Freedom and the Choice of a Lifetime/Story/@comment-24676431-20141106033921
Let's see here... What is beyond the horizon The desire to escape The stranger These theme were definitely portrayed in the story but they revolved around Art so I have to assume that Art is the protagonist in this story but the Knave is. So the only character I actually care about is Art. Not to say that Knave is not interesting. He is as he was the one who moves the plot and I do enjoy his character as he's honest and I like that. What I don't like was how Knave accepted Art so easily. They barely had any interaction with each other and suddenly, he wants him to join his crew? It's too fast paced so it just leaves me out of the loop. I would have understand if Art performed his kick and Knave was so impressed that he asks him to join at that time instead being just treated to a meal. If he just recruit people for being nice, then there would too many people in his crew. And even when Art joins the crew, at the end, apparently, Art accepted the crew as his friends despite only really having spent time with Knave. Also, the crew seem to already accepted Knave. That's fine but it's like skipping scenes regarding their relationship buildup or at least, trying to become friends with this stranger. So that's what I mean by character development as we don't know how they were affected by another. However, I do admit that I do like how Art finally got the courage to fight back against his enemy. It was an epic fight as they team up against the Baron. I don't really like the final attack's name though. I also don't understand the line, THAT FIGHTING STYLE IS BEING REWRITTEN! It was random. Hyper Mode though. I really like that and thought the other by Knave and Crewmates were clever. I especially love Art's Minsar attack. It's flashy and epic which I like to imagine to see in a fight. Heck, I like all of the members of the pirate crew. They are each unique and got along with each other well. I definitely got the feel of OP here from them and the plot. As for the villains, I like them. They obviously have reign of power over the island if they control thousands of people to come to greet the island but as for the Don..I thought there was foreshadowing that Knave would fight him but it was actually the mercenary instead. I don't mind if the mercenary is stronger than the boss but only it seems kinda out of place to leave the evil boss to Knave's crew mates. All of this buildup and he easily lost to Knave's crew mates. I do wish they have a little bit of a hard time and do managed to win thanks to their team work but it seems like each of them outclasses him so I prefer something more intense if it's a 3 on 1 fight. This story is a bit fast-paced for me and I think it should be written longer to reveal more about the characters. The flashbacks are a bit to repetitive for me. While I enjoyed how the story started with Art's flashback, seeing it again was kinda boring. I would prefer if the opening flashback was written out or the 2nd use of the same flashback was written differently to give a different perspective like his inner thoughts of the situation. Now back to the good parts, this story is easy to read and the sequences are nice. I never got lost as we switch back and forth from different person's perspective. It's interesting but I want it to be a more interesting story as there could be more to do.